


Case of the Thirst-Trapping Roommate

by 3star4life



Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 2020, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Roommates, Sexual Tension, TikTok, hyuken, in the time of corona, thirst-trapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Jaehwan finds his roommate's thirt-trapping TikToks
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Case of the Thirst-Trapping Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo came from some unfortunate thirst-trapping videos I've seen.

Jaehwan snickers to himself as he swipes up to watch the next video. Downloading TikTok right before the world closed down has been his saving grace, with his classes going virtual this semester being a blessing in disguise. Jaehwan was failing four out of his five classes. Now? He’s passing five out of five classes, all from the comfort of his own apartment. Sure he isn’t able to do drunk karaoke with his friends at the bar, eat out at his favorite restaurant, or hang out with his friends at the student center, but now he can get drunk at his apartment after having take-out with his best-friend Sanghyuk and playing several rounds of video games.

All of his remaining free-time he spends on his new-found obsession: TikTok. Jaehwan started off just watching the short clip, guffawing into the night until 4:00 am. Soon he started posting his own videos. They’re not much; just him singing a couple of lines here and there, lip-syncing to cute-sounding audio clips, even posting a little ‘tutorial’ of him making gummy bear soaps. He’s got a humble following of 640 (growing by tens every week!) with likes falling on average between 150 to the high 200s. Not too shabby, if Jaehwan had to say so himself.

The app has made his quarantine-experience bearable, helping him see what others are doing during this time all over the world all while entertaining him. Jaehwan consistently tried to get Sanghyuk to download the app as well, running to his roommate to show him the new video the older male has posted or the outrageous videos he stumbled upon. Sanghyuk, however, always gives him the same impassive look and blandly mutters “I’m good.” (Even though he has seen the younger male giggling at the funny videos he has shown or fighting back a smile while watching Jaehwan’s own). 

Jaehwan purses his lips to the side and sighs, a puff of air reaching up to his long blond fringes. He frowns, glancing at the dark roots appearing at the top. He regrets not going to a hairdresser before everything shut down. Letting out a (cute) petulant whine, he groans, reaching for his phone and opening up the familiar app once more. He has an assignment due tomorrow at 11:59 pm, but lucky for him, he’s got nowhere else to be.

He scrolls TikTok, texting the links of the ones he finds particularly hilarious to Sanghyuk (because the fucker is a lost cause that won’t download the app), and saving audios he might want to use in the future. About an hour into this endeavor, he comes across one of those thirst-trap point-of-view videos he doesn’t really care for. It’s almost always some guy with bare abs, sitting in dim lighting, staring sexually at the camera with some dumb caption like “You walk in on your friend’s older brother after a shower and you decide to stay.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes, scrolling right past the video when something in his empty brain tells him to scroll back up.

Jaehwan blinks, shaking his head, pushing his blond hair away from his eyes, blinking a couple more times (for good measure). There on his screen is his roommate in a dim-lit room, shirtless with his sweaty chiseled abs and defined pecs on full display, staring intensely into the screen. The music major gasps, reading the caption “You find your roommate right after a workout.” He chokes on his spit and practically throws his phone across his mattress.

He stares at his phone with his mouth open for a good minute before reaching out for it with shaky hands, flipping the device over to see the video playing on a loop. His eyes take in the image in front of him, daring to make eye-contact with Sanghyuk’s smoldering gaze through the screen. Jaehwan had seen the younger male shirtless throughout the year, countless number of times, even this morning when the business major was coming out the shower. Yet, in this dark setting with a slowed down rock song and the downright _feral look_ his best-friend had, Jaehwan is speechless.

He closes his mouth (which he hadn’t even realized was open) and gulps, panically checking to make sure he hasn’t liked the video. Sanghyuk doesn’t need any notifications from him just this minute. Taking a deep breath, he clicks on the username _hsh0705_. Jaehwan holds his breath as he stares at the profile with over 80,000 followers and a little over a million likes. The profile photo is a black and white photo of Sanghyuk’s abs, angled in a way that accentuates every groove and bump. For a second Jaehwan shiver, thinking about how it would feel to trace them with his tongue. Scrolling through his roommate’s page he notices that all the videos, albeit being dimly lit or black in white, are in fact recorded in Sanghyuk’s own room. 

Who would have thought, Han Sanghyuk, his quiet, adorable, anime loving best friend is thirst trapping thousands, _thousands!_ , of people on TikTok. Jaehwan feels stunned, maybe even a little betrayed. “ _...that little shit didn’t follow me! What the fuck?!"_ He scoffs in offense, glancing down at tiles of videos. Biting his bottom lip and feeling ever so curious, he clicks on one of them.

It’s a black and white video of Sanghyuk with only a pair of gray sweats on, lounging against his headboard, head tilted to the side as he glances up at the screen. Jaehwan shudders when he realizes, judging from a bulge against his thigh, that his best-friend isn’t wearing any underwear. He sees his friend’s handsome face break out into a smirk, causing his stomach to flutter. Swallowing his spit, Jaehwan scrolls down to the next video on the page. Sanghyuk is now leaning back on a chair, the room lit with a faint red light, “Do I Wanna Know” playing in the background with a slowed down tempo. He notices a comment bubble on the screen that the video is a response to, requesting Sanghyuk to “say ‘are you lost baby girl’ pleaseeee!!” His best friend looks up at the camera and mutters, with a deep voice “ _Are you lost baby boy?_ ” Jaehwan chokes on his spit for the second time that day. The video loops back and he finally reads the caption “lol sorry, I’m into guys though.” He blinks at the screen, clutching onto his phone.

“What are you watching?” comes a whisper from behind him, warm breath hitting his ear.

Jaehwan shrieks, dropping his phone, and flipping his head back so fast he feels dizzy from the whiplash. “I-wh-how long were you there?!” he sputters out. 

Sanghyuk stares at him impassively through his wavy dark brown hair, hands resting against the mattress. He raises an eyebrow and moves up further onto the bed. Jaehwan instinctively moves back until his back hits his headboard. The younger male purses his lips, looking up at the ceiling pensively before responding with a childish grin “Not that long.” Soon after his smile morphs into a devilish smirk, as he places his hands on either side of Jaehwan, effectively trapping the older male in “But you didn’t answer my question; _what were you watching?_ ” he asks in a sultry deep voice. 

Jaehwan’s eyes are comically wide as he frantically shakes his head “Nothing. I was watching nothing.” His arms rushes out to grab his phone but the brunet grabs his wrist with one large hand and snatches Jaehwan’s phone off the bed with the other. Sanghyuk pushes Jaehwan down as the music major lets out a distressed moan, whining “Hey, give it back!” 

Sanghyuk pauses, staring at Jaehwan with such intensity that the blond almost whimpers. The younger male tilts his head and smirks, “This phone?” he asks, waving it around Jaehwan’s face as he practically straddles the older male’s lap. He crouches over the blond, face only a few inches from the other. Jaehwan feels a shiver going down his spine. “I’ll give it back if you admit what you were watching.” Sanghyuk whispers, staring directly into Jaehwan’s eyes. Jaewhan notices how the younger male’s gaze shifts from Jaehwan’s brown orbs to his lips, causing him to subconsciously lick them.

He sees Sanghyuk gulp as he shifts his eyes back up. With a shaky breath, the blond sighs, maintaining eye contact as he pants out “I was watching your videos.”

Sanghyuk moves closer to Jaehwan’s face, his warm pants hitting Jaehwan’s wet lips, “Were you, now?” he asks with a deep voice. 

Jaehwan shifts his head, _just so_ , brushing his lips against his best-friend’s, breathlessly responding, “ _Yes_.”

Not even a millisecond goes by as Sanghyuk crashes their lips, the hands from Jaehwan’s wrist delving into the older’s blond locks. Jaehwan moans against the kiss when he feels Sanghyuk grip his waist with the younger’s other hand, phone long forgotten somewhere on the bed. He whimpers against his roommate’s mouth, wrapping his legs around Sanghyuk’s hips, fingers grappling at the brunet’s wide shoulder. 

He tilts his head back and sighs as Sanghyuk starts to suck against his neck. TikTok just may be his favorite app.

* * *

“I can’t believe you never followed me on there, you bastard.” Jaehwan complains, kicking Sanghyuk’s leg from where he’s lying on the bed. 

The younger male arrogantly looks up at him, “Well I have an image to maintain.” he states.

Jaehwan sits up with a gasp, “Are you fucking kidding me?!” he shouts. 

Sanghyuk in return guffaws, “I’m joking, I’m joking! Calm down!” he says in between laughs. Jaehwan is just about ready to kill this boy. Sanghyuk sheepishly grin, rubbing the back of his neck, “I guess I was a little...embarrassed?”

The blond dramatically clutches his chest, “Embarrassed? To show me? Sanghyuk, I’m your best friend!” His roommate defensively holds up his hands, “Yes, yes you are but you were always talking shit about POV-videos and how they’re so stupid.” he quietly states.

Jaehwan blinks at him, full-heartedly stating “I mean yeah, they are.” Sanghyuk blinks back at his best-friend and bursts out laughing. “Ouch.” he says, clutching his heart. Jaehwan shakes his head, “Wait! Wait, no!” he shouts, moving closer to Sanghyuk and reaching out for the other’s hand. “Yeah, I think they’re stupid,” he starts off as Sanghyuk scoffs amusingly. Jaehwan rolls his eyes but glances down at their joined hands “ _but_ I really liked yours because...well...they’re you?” he mumbles, looking up at Sanghyuk with a pout.

The younger male gives an endearing smile, pulling the blond closer for a kiss. One of his hands gently caresses Jaehwan’s jaw as he deepens the kiss, causing the music major to whimper. With a light nip to the plushed lips, Sanghyuk pulls back, leaving Jaehwan feeling completely breathless. The blond blinks up at Sanghyuk with a sigh, completely dazed and content. Sanghyuk grins back as he whispers “ _I_ _know_.” 

Jaehwan tilts his head with a dopey smile, giggling, “ _You know?_ ”

Sanghyuk places a chaste kiss on Jaehwan’s lip, “ _Yeah_.” he responds. “I got the notification when you followed my page by mistake earlier.”

Jaehwan barks “What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thirst-trap videos described are based on a couple I stumbled upon (unfortunately). I may do another chapter based on this au, but that depends on how I feel later. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I had this in a "2020 inspired" drabble collection, but I've decided to make that into a series and post this by itself. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
